customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitzi with Xianghua's Input Ending (Thevideotour1's version)
Mitzi with Xianghua's Input Ending is a video made by Toshiyuki Endo. Summary Mitzi wants to relax at the fields with Shin, but first she needs to try to destroy Soul Edge. Plot Mitzi and Shin both face Soul Edge. Mitzi offers to destroy the sword, but Mitzi insists that she do it. She walks up to Soul Edge and stabs it with her sword. The screen fades, and then shows Mitzi sitting on a rock in a forest while Shin practices her bo staff skills in the shades in the background. They are having a long conversation while they're hanging out in the shades. Mitzi gives Shin a complement and goes to sleep. As Shin walks up to her and asks her a question, Mitzi jumps into her arms playfully and exclaims "All right, let's settle this!". Cast *Mitzi Trauth *Shin Honda Trivia *Mitzi Trauth replaces Xianghua. *Shin Honda replaces Kilik. *When Shin says "You sure you wanna go through with this?", the sound clip is voiced by Arthur Read (voiced by Michael Yarmush) from "Buster Hits the Books", except it was pitched down to -2. *When Mitzi says "Well, all right.", the sound clip is voiced by Professor Tinkerputt (portrayed by Barry Pearl) from "Imagination Island", except it was pitched up to +7. *When Mitzi shouts "Take this!", the sound clip is voiced by Mitsurugi (voiced by Ed Cunningham) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +7. *When Mitzi says "That didn't satisfy me at all", the sound clip is voiced by Nina Williams (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) from "Tekken 5", except it was pitched up to +3. *When Shin says "Don't you have a place to go home to?", the sound clip is voiced by Sophitia (voiced by Diane Holmby) from "Soul Calibur II", except it was pitched down to -1. *When Mitzi says "Some things can be only conveyed to battle.", the sound clip is voiced by Talim (voiced by Kate Higgins) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched down to -1. *When Mitzi says "Never again...will I bend to anyone's will.", the sound clip is voiced by Siegfried (voiced by Crispin Freeman) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +9. *When Shin says "Why not?", the sound clip is voiced by Shawn (portrayed by John David Bennett, II) from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was pitched down to -2. *When Shin says "Oh...yes.", the sound clip is voiced by Sophitia (voiced by Danielle Judovits) from "Soul Calibur III". *When Mitzi says "You're worthless.", the sound clip is voiced by Mitsurugi (voiced by Ed Cunningham) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +8. *When Shin says "You didn't even have time...to feel remorse.", the sound clip is voiced by Ivy (voiced by Lani Minella) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +2. *When Mitzi shouts "Oh, yeah!!!", the sound clip is voiced by Maxi (voiced by Steve Van Wormer) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +5. Quotes *(Mitzi and Shin face Soul Edge) *Shin: You sure you wanna go through with this? *Mitzi: Well, all right. (she walks over Soul Edge) Take this!! (she stabs Soul Edge with her sword) *Shin: WHAAAT?!! *(Mitzi is struggling with her sword) *(the screen turns white, then fades into a scene where Mitzi and Shin are in the fields) *Mitzi: (looks shy) That didn't satisfy my at all. *Shin: Don't you have a place to go home to? *Mitzi: Some things can be only conveyed to battle. *Shin: Is there no other solution to this? *Mitzi: (she, unhappy, with Shin's response, bows her head in disappointment) Never again...will I bend to anyone's will. *Shin: Why not? (she goes back to her training) *Mitzi: I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice. *Shin: Oh...yes. *Mitzi: You're worthless. (she goes to sleep) *Shin: You didn't even have time...to feel remorse. (she saw Mitzi sleeping on a rock) What?! (she walks over Mitzi) Are you afraid?! *Mitzi: (winks her eye) Oh, yeah!!! (jumps into Shin's arms playfully) All right, let's settle this! (she plays with Shin)